


Security Clearance

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Love, M/M, Trust, expressions of devotion, robots don't need rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Red and Inferno's relationship has taken a long time to reach the point of total trust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these were both inspired by a prompt in the 2008 christmas exchange over at [](http://tfic-contest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tfic-contest.livejournal.com/)**tfic_contest**. i obviously didn't get the ficlets finished in time for the exchange, but i hope the prompter gets to see them anyway.

“And then they had the audacity to tell me that it wasn’t a breach of security to let that human in the brown truck deliver packages at the entryway!”

Inferno smiled at Red Alert’s tirade. It was an old, familiar routine and he was fairly certain it was as comforting to Red as it was to him. The security director would fuss and fume over the rest of the army’s latest “sleight” and Inferno would listen and then explain—calmly and rationally—how Red Alert might be over reacting and help find a compromise between the two points.

“Well, Red, the delivery truck did pass all of your security check points and scans.” He patted his friend comfortingly on the shoulder. “You should give UPS a little more credit for being secure in their shipping procedures.”

“But he just left it on the ground in front of the door! What if the package had contained sensitive materials and one of the Decepticons had stolen it?” Red seemed genuinely distressed at that thought.

“I don’t think that sensitive materials would have been coming from an eBay seller, Red. Though one of Soundwave’s cassettes might have stolen Jazz’s records out of spite.” Inferno was thoughtful. “Maybe we should start having the delivery drivers hand things over to us in person. I bet Eject and Rewind would like something to do when we’re not in battle.”

“You mean a mail watch? That might work out…” The security director’s distress abated as he turned Inferno’s idea over in his processor. “I’ll have to clear new scheduling with Prime and Prowl. And I’ll have to ask Blaster’s permission to recruit the cassettes… Do you think that the Dinobots would take shifts at the door? It would keep them out of trouble if they had a real assignment.”

“That’s a good idea, Red.”

Red Alert gave him a brilliant smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet looked at him like he was crazy when he made the request.

“You want me to do what?”

“I want you to make a copy of the access codes for my firewall and security programs.” Inferno searched for the words to explain why he wanted the copy and found that he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure the medic would understand. “For Red.”

The words sounded ludicrous to his own audios. Ratchet just continued to stare at him for a moment.

“That’s a pretty big step,” the medic finally said. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” More sure than he had been of anything in his existence.

Ratchet sighed. Then he gave the search and rescue mech a smile. “I think you’re crazy, but I understand. Jack’s had my codes for vorns.”

“Thanks, Ratchet.” Inferno was surprised at how relieved he was at the medic’s words. He hoped that Red Alert would understand the gift.


	3. Chapter 3

Inferno was unusually fidgety when he met Red Alert at the end of the security director’s shift. He knew why he was so nervous; Inferno wasn’t sure if Red would understand exactly what he was saying when he gave him the disc.

He only hoped that he wouldn’t get shot down completely.

“Are you all right?” Red Alert asked as he stepped out of the monitor room.

“I… Uh, yeah.” Inferno gave him a sheepish smile. “You have a minute?”

The security gave him a confused look. “Yes.”

“Oh good.” Inferno was surprised at how relieved he felt just by that simple answer. “Can we go back to my quarters? Or yours if you’re more comfortable with that.”

“Are you sure you’re all right? You haven’t been around any Decepticons, have you?” Red’s face fell into concerned lines. “You’re beginning to ramble like Bluestreak.”

The larger mech shook his head. “Just…nervous. It’s kind of important.”

“You’re sure I don’t need to have Ratchet scan you for viruses?”

“No virus scans, thanks.” Inferno managed a smile.

“All right.” Red Alert still didn’t seem convinced, but he stopped arguing. “My quarters are closer and more secure.”

Inferno nodded and followed the smaller mech as Red started toward his quarters. Red Alert gestured him to a chair after they stepped inside.

“So what was so important, Inferno?”

Inferno steeled his resolve and pulled the disc from subspace. “I want you to have this.”

Red took the disc carefully. “What’s on it?”

“My firewall and security codes.”

Understanding and something very close to joy blossomed across Red Alert’s face. When the smile spread across the security director’s lip components, Inferno knew he had made the right choice.  



End file.
